


Butt Plug

by valda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Crack, M/M, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: Kylo is very excited, because Hux has asked to plug him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this Kylux Hard Kinks prompt](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/157294714214/as-it-turns-out-the-force-is-similar-to). Originally on Tumblr [here](http://cosleia.tumblr.com/post/157299436853/butt-plug). I should note that while this fic is rated E for language and certain details, there isn't really a sex scene. You'll see.

Kylo paced back and forth in front of the hatchway to Hux’s chambers seven times before stopping, steeling himself, and pressing the call button.

He and Hux had been together before, several times now in fact. But tonight they were trying something new, and Kylo felt just as nervous as he had the first time Hux had invited him into his bed.

The hatch whooshed open to reveal Hux, already in his shimmersilk robe and lothcat slippers. “Do come in, Ren,” he said, and Kylo ducked quickly through the doorway.

“I am, quite frankly, very grateful you’re willing to indulge me in this,” Hux said as Kylo turned to look at him. “I thought you might find it a rather strange request.”

“No,” Kylo said quickly. Realizing he was still wearing the mask, he hit the releases and tugged it off. “No,” he said again.

Hux smiled at him. “Good. Let’s get started, shall we?”

Kylo began to strip, dropping his clothes in haphazard piles as he half-stumbled his way toward Hux’s bed. Hux clicked his tongue at the mess but made no comment, trailing behind him. “Just lie on your stomach,” Hux instructed when Kylo was naked, and Kylo climbed up on the bed and stretched out, turning his head to rest it on the pillow. “Good.”

The bed shifted as Hux climbed onto it. “Spread your legs a little,” he said, and Kylo complied. Hux’s weight dipped the mattress between Kylo’s legs, the shimmersilk tickling against Kylo’s inner thighs. He shivered. “Cold?” Hux asked.

“No,” Kylo said. “I’m fine.”

“I thought a lot about how to do this,” Hux said. “Whether there was any preparation necessary, or if I could just stick it in.”

“Hux,” Kylo said, somewhat anxiously, “of course preparation is necessary.” He raised up on his forearms, twisting around to look at his lover. The man was kneeling between his legs, still wearing the robe. “You’re still dressed,” he said.

“Well, yes,” Hux replied. “There’s no real reason for me to get undressed, is there?”

Kylo bit his lip. “Well. I thought you might…use me, first.”

Hux hummed thoughtfully. “That’s something I hadn’t considered. But I’m worried that would affect the results.”

“Oh.” Kylo had no idea what results Hux was talking about, but he had not come here to dictate the experience. If he was quite honest with himself, he had come here to let Hux do whatever he wanted. To completely submit to him. To let Hux play with him as he saw fit, and then…

It would be his first time ever using a butt plug, but Kylo had done his research. Hux would stopper him, use the plug to keep him stretched, to tease him, to save him for later. He would know for as long as the plug sat snugly in his ass that he belonged to Hux, that only Hux could remove it, and that when he did it would be to take possession of Kylo’s ass.

Kylo’s skin was practically tingling with the anticipation of Hux’s domination, and he hadn’t even done anything yet.

He lay back down on the pillow and waited.

“All right, Ren,” Hux said. “I think you’re right, a little prep would be best. I’m going to open you a bit now.”

“Yes,” Kylo said, biting back the _sir_  that nearly came unbidden from his lips—Hux hadn’t said to call him that, not yet. Maybe he would soon. Maybe he would be angry that Kylo hadn’t done it, and punish him. Kylo squirmed with delight at the thought.

“Don’t worry,” Hux said. “I’ll make this part quick.” Kylo let out a keening whine as suddenly Hux began tracing a lube-slick finger around his rim. “Oh!” Hux laughed. “Don’t get too excited, now.”

“Yes, sir,” Kylo said, willing his fattening cock to behave itself.

“Sir?” Hux asked, sounding bewildered.

“Sorry,” Kylo said quickly. “Should I call you something else?”

“Well, we’re co-commanders, Ren. I don’t outrank you. You may call me Hux as usual, or General, if you like.”

“Yes, General,” Kylo said, smiling, warmth flooding his limbs at the thought of using an appellation that pleased Hux.

“All right, here we go,” Hux said, pushing his finger gently past the pucker of Kylo’s hole.

“Ah,” Kylo sighed, closing his eyes.

“I’ll just do two fingers,” Hux said. “I don’t think more is necessary.”

It must not be a very large plug, Kylo thought with a flutter of disappointment. But then, Hux knew best. He must be working Kylo up to larger toys.

They were quiet for a time as Hux worked his fingers in and out of Kylo’s ass. It seemed strangely clinical, nothing like their previous encounters. Kylo wondered if Hux was waiting until the plug was in to tease him horribly, to make him writhe and beg for Hux’s cock. He flushed at the thought. How long would Hux make him wear the plug? Would Hux forbid him from masturbating?

“There we are,” Hux said. “I think you’re ready. Thank you again, Ren. This means a lot to me.”

“Me too, General,” Kylo said fervently.

“Really?” Hux said, surprise in his voice again. “You’re a mysterious one, Kylo Ren.” The mattress bounced a bit. “All right, hold on, I’ll go get it,” Hux said, and he slid off the bed and strode over to his desk. Kylo smiled and closed his eyes in contentment.

“Here it comes,” Hux said, and the bed dipped as he climbed back on. A grin split Kylo’s face wide. This was it. It was finally happening. Hux was going to plug him.

There was an odd poking sensation as something small and blunt pressed against his hole and then pushed past his rim. Kylo trembled a bit, then…frowned. He found himself clenching around barely anything.

“Oh, it’s a bit smaller than I was thinking,” Hux said. “I didn’t really even need to use two fingers.”

“It’s not very…long, either, is it?” Kylo asked, feeling impertinent but also feeling confused.

“No, it’s a standard plug,” Hux said. “Not very long at all.”

This did not mesh with what Kylo had seen on the holonet. He frowned again. “I thought they were usually bigger.”

“Not _that_  big,” Hux said with a small laugh. “It sounds like you overestimated the strain this was going to be on you. Which is good, I suppose. I’m glad it’s less of an ordeal than you thought.”

“That’s…that’s it?” Kylo said. “Won’t it just…fall out?”

“Yes, probably, if you move. So if you wouldn’t mind lying like that for a few hours—”

“Just…lie here?”

“Yes? What else would you do?”

Kylo bit his lip. “Wear it…back to my quarters? And maybe tomorrow, throughout my duties?”

“Oh, goodness, Ren, that would be impossible. I’ll need my datapad tomorrow. To be quite honest, I’ll need it tonight.”

“Your… _datapad_?” Well and thoroughly bewildered, Kylo pushed himself up on his forearms again and twisted around to peer back at his ass. Hux knelt there, holding his datapad in his hands, and there was a cord coming out of it…

…and the cord was running straight into Kylo’s ass.

Kylo let out a furious yelp. He reached back and tore the power cord out from between his ass cheeks, flinging it at Hux and leaping to his feet on the bed. “What—” he spluttered, rounding on a now-terrified Hux. “What the _fuck_ , Hux?”

“You said it was all right!” Hux protested, though his eyebrows were twitching with confusion.

“You said you wanted to plug me!” Kylo yelled.

“Yes!” Hux said. “To charge my datapad!”

“You meant you wanted to _plug your datapad into me_ ,” Kylo said, the utterly ridiculous words making his voice pitch high in disbelief.

“Obviously! What did you _think_  I meant?” Hux yelled back, pushing himself to his feet.

“I thought you meant a _butt plug_!” Kylo roared.

“What in the name of the Empire is a— _oh_ , _fuck_ ,” Hux said, dropping his datapad and clapping both hands over his mouth.

Kylo stumbled off the bed and began tugging on his leggings.

“Wait!” Hux cried. “Ren. You really thought I wanted to—and you were going to _let me_?”

“Yes,” Kylo seethed. “I hardly see how that’s more ridiculous than _plugging things into me like I’m a fucking power outlet_.”

"The Force is a power source, isn’t it? Doesn’t it flow through you?”

“Hux. For fuck’s sake.”

Hux dropped into a sitting position on the bed, his face falling into his hands. “I’m going to _murder_  Mitaka.”

Kylo looked at him, feeling a small twinge of pity. “We’ll kill him together,” he said roughly, pulling his tunic on over his head. “Tomorrow. Tonight, I’m going back to my quarters and forgetting this ever happened.”

“Wait,” Hux said, “don’t leave. Stay.”

Kylo scowled. “Do you have more personal devices to plug into my ass?”

"Yes.” Hux’s face turned beet red. “My cock.”

Kylo gazed at Hux for a moment, then shrugged and hurled his tunic to the floor. “That one, I’ll accept.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lego Art for "Butt Plug"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048229) by [wyomingnot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot)




End file.
